100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!
|previous = Stay Up All Night Thing! |next = Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing! |image = Flour baby.PNG }} "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!" is the seventh episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired July 11, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis CJ's mother challenges her to take care of a flour baby in order to prove that she is responsible enough to have a pet. Summary At the Martin home, CJ's mother is making cookies for Pootatuck's bake sale, and Ronbie is sick. CJ asks her mother for a guinea pig, but her mother tells her no. Mrs. Martin finally budges a little and says that if CJ can take care of a bag of flour for twenty-four hours without destroying it and prove she is responsible, she could get a guinea pig. Crispo also wants a flour baby and when Fenwick says that Crispo's flour wouldn't last five minutes, the two bet on who could take care of it longer. Since Fenwick is allergic to wheat, he gets a bag of Wasabos potato chips instead. CJ's dad joins the challenge as well. At school the next day, CJ accidentally drops her flour baby, but the fall does not harm it. Mr. Roberts gives CJ tips and advice on how to be responsible and wishes her luck with the challenge. In Mr. Bored's class, Mindy offers to help Crispo take care of his flour baby. Mr. Bored notices Fenwick's bag of Wasabos and remarks on it. Mr. Martin dropped his flour baby at work and goes back home to clean up before his wife sees. Ronbie thinks of it as cheating, but Mr. Martin says it's just a do-over. He drops the flour baby he had bought and immediately leaves to buy another. CJ is writing reminders on sticky notes for herself and begins to draw faces on some of the notes to put on her flour baby. She drops the bag again, but it is still unharmed. She asks to borrow a cart from Mr. Roberts to carry the bag on since she keeps dropping it, and he agrees to let her use one. She leaves with it, and just as Roberts is about to leave the front office, Lunch lady Natasha finds him and tells him about the teachers' complaints on the lack of Wasabos. Mr. Bored then remembers that Fenwick has a large bag of the chips, and he, Mr. Bandt, and Coach LeBeau try to get Fenwick to share. Fenwick refuses, however, because he wants to win the bet with Crispo. Crispo, meanwhile, is in the courtyard with Mindy and they are thinking of names for Crispo's flour baby. CJ walks down the halls with her flour baby on the cart she borrowed. She stops to look at a poster of a guinea pig and when she looks over at the cart, she sees it and her flour baby are missing. She catches sight of someone rolling it down the hall and chases after them. She finds the cart, but her flour baby is still missing, so she searches for it. In her search she finds Fenwick hiding from the teachers. When she asks Crispo if he had seen her flour baby, he offers to help find it, but he and Mindy get into an argument and CJ continues looking on her own. Mr. Martin returns to his home to get cleaned up again, telling Ronbie he had bought eight more bags of flour. When Mr. Martin starts to feel like a bad father, Ronbie reassures him that he is a great father and tells him he can get another do-over. Feeling better, he picks up another flour baby, but drops it. He tries another do-over, but ends up knocking over multiple bags of flour. CJ has no luck in finding her flour and goes to class. She looks at another poster with a guinea pig on it and realizes the only person who could have taken her flour is a cafeteria worker. She rushes to the school's kitchen and finds her flour baby. The kitchen is locked, but Natasha is inside, so CJ explains why she needed her bag of flour to be returned. Natasha refuses to give it to her, however, saying she is clearly not responsible enough for a guinea pig. At her locker, CJ sadly looks at a picture of herself with her flour baby when Fenwick comes by, gives her his bag of Wasabos and hides. CJ hides the bag as the teachers walk down the hall looking for Fenwick and the chips. Crispo and Mindy are in Mr. Roberts's office talking about the problems they are having with each other while trying to raise their flour baby. Roberts helps them come up with a plan on how they can take care of it. Fenwick and Crispo meet up at CJ's locker and learn about CJ's flour baby. They join CJ's plan in getting the flour back, and though they manage to get into the kitchen, they are thrown out by Natasha before they can get the flour baby. Just as Natasha is about to open CJ's flour baby, she finally relents and allows CJ to have the flour back. In her last class of the day, CJ looks out of the window and sees the teachers had trapped Fenwick in the courtyard and were about to get his chips. She throws her flour baby from the window, which creates a smokescreen effect so Fenwick could get away. Fenwick and Crispo come up with the plan to have CJ pretend Crispo's flour baby is her own so she can get a guinea pig. Mrs. Martin sees through Fenwick and Crispo's lie and CJ tells her the truth. Because of what she did for her friend, Mrs. Martin decides to get her a guinea pig. At home, CJ is feeding her her new guinea pig. Mrs. Martin tries to take Fenwick's bag of chips and Crispo's flour baby so she can make cookies, but they refuse to let her. Mr. Martin claims to have succeeded in the challenge of keeping his flour baby safe for the day and while doing a victory dance with his flour, he slams it to the ground. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Max Ehrich as Ronbie Martin *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin *Raajeev Aggerwhil as Mr. Bored *Marcus Folmar as Mr. Bandt *Diane Delano as Coach LeBeau 'Guest Cast' *Debra Christofferson as Lunch Lady Natasha Villavovodovich Notable Dialogue Trivia *It is revealed that Fenwick is allergic to wheat. *Pootatuck had a flour baby assignment that was discontinued after a courtyard fight in 2012. *This is the second episode Mindy is seen without the Vortex, the other two being "Stay Up All Night Thing!" and "Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!" Cultural references *There is a picture of President Barack Obama in the front office. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode guide Category:Aired episodes